


Deck the Halls with Domesticity

by xpaperheartso



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is great with kids, Bucky the Elf, Buddie Secret Santa 2020, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, So many head canons came to life in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso
Summary: “Let’s just hope there’s a runt of the litter up ahead,” Eddie murmured.Buck shot him a look, one brow cocked. “You mean a sapling?” He couldn’t hold back the amused grin spreading over his chapped lips.----Buck and Eddie take Chris to a tree farm + pure Buddie family fluff.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020, The Buddie Brigade





	Deck the Halls with Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrianJustin4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/gifts).



> No beta we die like men.

There was a special chill in the California air, summoned by shifting weather patterns and the unshakable spirit of the season. Sweaters and jackets were retrieved from their year-long hibernation, sandals exchanged for boots and tall socks. The sun’s soft warmth was sought after by those outside, rather than seeking to hide in the safety of the shadows. 

Buck readjusted his navy blue beanie, securing the first aid bag into its compartment with his free hand. The crisp, cool bite of a breeze was familiar upon his exposed face, a product of childhood spent enduring Pennsylvania winters.

With a firm click, he checked the lock before moving toward the truck’s passenger side. Bobby was just seating himself behind the wheel, offering Buck a nod as he climbed up. 

“So, any plans for the eager elf?” Bobby grinned, the rig rumbling as he carefully pulled out of the parking lot. 

Buck huffed playfully. “I think I’m a little too tall for an elf. Plus my ears aren’t pointy.” 

“That never stopped Buddy,” Bobby replied. 

Buck shook his head, regretting his confession earlier that week regarding  _ Elf _ being his favorite Christmas movie. 

Bobby continued on, glancing Buck’s way. “Hey, that was quick thinking on your part. I know the kids loved it, and thanks to you they still get a good ‘Mall Santa’ memory.” 

The praise was well-earned, Buck knew. It was also much more professional, compared to the litany of ‘thank you’s’ from grateful parents who had either attempted to flirt with him, or offered their numbers on the back of crumpled shopping lists. 

The 118 had been called to the South Coast Plaza, a double-decker mall built to dwarf Rodeo Drive. The mall Santa had collapsed and was reported to be in cardiac distress, surrounded by a large flock of children who had seemed inconsolable even by their parents. 

Chim and Hen set to work on the man as Bobby questioned one of Santa’s helpers, the other elf off to the side with wide eyes locked onto the unconscious Claus.

The crowd of children and parents watched on, Buck scanning for Eddie and Chris instinctively. It was a habit he couldn’t shake anytime he and Eddie didn’t share a shift. With no sign of his boyfriend and his son, Buck moved onto his assigned duty as crowd control.

The shaking elf immediately asked him if “Gerard” would be okay as Buck approached. He assured the kid - he could only have been 17 at the most - that Gerard was in the best hands. Buck proceeded to ask a favor, and it didn’t take much explaining before the kid - Garrett, he told him - was handing over a colorful elf hat, sweater, and pointed ear covers. 

A handful of minutes later, Buck began introducing himself to the tearful children as “Bucky the Elf”. He told them he was Santa’s #1 elf, and it was his job to take over whenever Santa was sick. Within minutes he’d gotten the children in a line, setting himself in Santa’s chair and proceeding to ask them one by one what they would like for Christmas. Chim and Hen had gotten Gerard the mall Santa stable, and were moving him to the ambulance while Bobby watched on. Buck tried to ignore the multiple phones filming him, continuing to promise each child he would pass on their wishes to Santa. 

Twenty minutes later, after numerous photos with children, Buck followed Bobby to the rig. He secretly wondered how long it would take for the videos of “Bucky the Firefighter Elf” to go viral. 

“Eddie and I are taking Chris to a tree farm. The kind you can actually cut down the tree yourself.” Buck smiled softly, foot tapping the floor in anticipation. Neither he nor Eddie had experienced anything like it - they agreed simply buying a live tree didn’t count - and they were excited to share this new experience with Chris. It was everything the kid deserved and more, in Buck’s opinion.

Bobby took the final left turn leading them to the station, eyes wrinkled at the corners as he watched Buck. “You’re gonna love it, and Chris will beg you to do it every year after,” he chuckled. “Trust me on that.” 

“Thanks Bobby,” he answered with a smile. 

Unpacking the rig was quick and routine, and Buck was quick to hang up his gear before clocking out. Bobby wished him luck with a friendly pat to the shoulder followed by “drive safe” and “don’t forget the saw!” 

_ Christmas Vacation _ was Bobby’s favorite holiday film, and he never missed an opportunity to reference it.

As Buck revved up the Jeep, he prayed the holiday traffic would go easy on him.

\--------------------------------

“Okay  _ mijo,  _ reindeer or T-Rex?”

The boy scrunched his nose in thought, studying each option carefully. He pointed at the pair of socks in Eddie’s left hand.

“T-Rex!” 

Eddie snorted softly, not surprised by the answer. He replaced the reindeer socks to their corner of the dresser drawer before sitting on the bed, wiggling his toes into the decorative crew socks. He tucked them underneath the dark denim jeans he’d picked out, standing once finished.

“A great choice  _ mijo. _ ” Eddie announced, flashing a smile. “What would I do without you?” 

Chris giggled, watching as he shifted to pull on his boots. “You’d probably wear boring old socks.” 

Eddie’s brows rose at that, hands paused mid-shoelace. Just when he thought Chris couldn’t surprise him with whatever came out of his mouth, the kid proved him wrong. 

“Are you saying I don’t have style?” Eddie furrowed his brow, a look of mock offense sliding in place as he finished lacing up his boots. 

  
  


Another giggle erupted from his son, smile brighter than anything Eddie had ever seen in his entire 32 years of living. No view in the universe could compare to that of his son smiling and happy, and if he were a poet, Eddie was sure he’d be famous for finding countless ways to describe the delightful sight. 

Eddie ruffled Chris’ hair before leading him out of the bedroom and into the living room, pausing to check his watch. Buck should be arriving any minute, his outfit picked out the night before by the man himself and laid out on the end of Eddie’s bed. So far, he was only two minutes late, and traffic was to be expected this time of year. Turning his attention to Chris, he suggested the boy help him go over their checklist and make sure nothing was amiss - a task his son was more than happy to help with. He had taken to making lists of his own, whether for grocery shopping or just general outings. Eddie found it incredibly endearing, and  _ Abuela  _ affirmed it was never too early to teach a child about organization.

“Snacks?”

Chris peeked into the reusable bag sporting Christmas gnomes. “Check!”

Both put a check on their respective lists.

“That’s everything,” Eddie nodded, folding the list into his back pocket. “Now we just need-”

The familiar click of the front door opening cut him off. He managed to catch the delighted shimmer that crossed his son’s face before the boy headed toward the sound, calling out Buck’s name. 

“Hey Superman!” 

Buck was crouched in the foyer as Eddie approached, his boyfriend ruffling Chris’ hair. The boy was practically jumping with excitement, a soft smile creeping onto Eddie’s face as he watched the familiar scene. At one time such an image had seemed nothing but a dream, a lovely thought amidst a sea of loneliness and longing. He still pinched himself some days, still unsure of how his dream had become reality - an even better one than anything his brain could envision. Eddie tucked the memory away, filing it along other precious memories to hold onto during the darker times. 

Eddie blinked as Buck stood, his intent clear as he crossed the few steps towards him. Blue flashed underneath soft lashes as he drew close, ridiculously pink lips quirking upward before meeting Eddie’s in a soft, brief kiss.

“Took you long enough,” Eddie teased. He enjoyed watching his boyfriend roll his eyes, gloved hands going to his hips in mild exasperation. 

“Unfortunately they were out of stock on flying sleighs. Had to take the freeway.”

Eddie simply hummed in response, tilting his head in the direction of his bedroom. “Suit up Buckley, we’ve got a tree to hunt down.” 

Buck’s brows rose up at the command, right hand raising in a mock salute. “Sir yes sir!” He tossed Eddie a wink before moving, and if Eddie stared at his ass down the hall then that was his business. 

\--------------------------------

They weren’t lost. Buck refused to admit defeat while in possession of the technology that was supposed to prevent this sort of thing.

Eddie believed differently.

Chris was too busy educating himself on various dinosaur species, thanks to the  _ Dinosaur Encyclopedia  _ Hen and Karen had gifted the boy for his birthday.

Buck exhaled loudly through his nose as he studied the digital map on his phone, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to understand what had gone wrong. “According to Siri we’re on the right highway. It’s a straight shot.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and held out his phone. “Well according to Google maps Siri is lost in the woods.” He pointed to the alternate route on the screen. “We were supposed to turn right five miles back that way. Siri is leading us to the middle of nowhere.”

This was probably their most frequent disagreement. Buck swore up and down that the Apple Maps app was superior, while Eddie insisted Google Maps was the champion.

The rest of the 118 had tried numerous times to convince the couple that the Waze app was the true winner of the GPS contest, to no avail. Even Bobby, who had once been a MapQuest crusader, had converted to the Waze craze. 

Buck decided to settle the argument with a coin toss.

Eddie called heads.

Buck bit back the curse as the quarter landed heads up, shooting Eddie a scowl while the man grinned victoriously. 

_ ‘Make a U-turn in 500 feet, then proceed to the route’ _ Eddie’s phone chimed.

Buck did as instructed, doing his best to ignore the smug look on his boyfriend’s face. 

\--------------------------------

“Akus Family Tree Farm” was painted in bold, bright red letters across the wooden sign staked a few feet from the highway. 

Per online reviews, the family-owned farm was both reasonably priced and the perfect experience for the whole family. The attached photos of previous customers’ families only cemented the decision between Buck and Eddie. Chris had been beside himself when they’d asked his thoughts on the matter, immediately circling the decided date on his  _ Star Wars _ calendar in bright red marker.

Buck volunteered to go inside the office, a broad wooden building that resembled a renovated barn. Chris informed Eddie that he too, would help Buck check in - the farm had grown popular over the years, thanks to social media, and reservations were required. He watched as Chris fell in step with Buck, the meager layer of snow dusting the ground failing (thankfully) to inhibit the boy’s crutches. 

Eddie took a moment to open Facebook and use the check in feature. He mainly did it for  _ Abuela  _ and the rest of his family in Texas, even though he’d already told them about their plans. Pictures were expected, and he’d promised to deliver. 

A few moments later and the boys returned, Buck leaning to place a bright yellow paper under the windshield. 

“We’re all set! Guy told us to head through the red gate and look for Lot 8.” Buck twirled a lone key around his finger. “This key opens the gate to the lot” he continued.

Chris nodded beside Buck, fiddling with his crochet scarf - a gift from  _ Abuela _ . “They have a gift shop too! I asked Buck if we could go after the tree, he said yes.” 

Eddie cocked a brow at his boyfriend. “A gift shop huh?” He crouched to help his son adjust his scarf, shooting Buck a look. 

Evan Buckley had a thing for gift shops. Didn’t matter whether it was at a museum or a small sideshow attraction, the man was  _ obsessed.  _ He took the phrase “happy as a kid in a candy store” and brought it to life. Eddie had been unprepared when he’d witnessed it firsthand, Buck’s eyes going wide and sparkling, body practically buzzing with excitement. 

He’d had to tell Buck to put away more items than Chris, which was saying something, as the kid was always looking to obtain anything dinosaur or superhero related.

Now, Buck was digging his toe into the snow with a sheepish look upon his face. He met Eddie’s gaze with what could only be described as “puppy eyes”, and between those stupidly handsome eyes and the pink tint gracing his cheeks Eddie knew he was a goner.

He sighed in defeat. “Gift shop it is.” 

Buck’s smile grew exponentially at the answer, and Eddie swore under his breath at the sight. “But,” he pointed after standing straight. “ _ After _ the tree.” 

Buck and Chris nodded in unison.

\--------------------------------

Lot 8, as it turned out, was home to the biggest, fluffiest trees Buck and Eddie had ever seen. 

It was easy to find along the marked road, and once inside they quickly unpacked the saw and ropes, with Chris offering to be their Tree Finder. 

So far, their options had been handsome, but much too tall for Eddie’s place.

Still, they’d only been walking for ten minutes, and Chris’ excitement had not been diminished in the slightest. 

Eddie drew up next to Buck, shifting the saw on his shoulder. “Do we have a backup plan in case these are all too big?” 

Buck sniffed, scrunching his nose at the cold bite of the air. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.” 

Eddie’s sigh crystallized in the crisp air, and Buck was thankful the weather was reasonable. For now, Chris was holding strong with his crutches and the shallow snow. Depending on how long the hunt went on, eventually he’d tire, after which Buck was prepared to give Chris a ride on his shoulders. 

“Let’s just hope there’s a runt of the litter up ahead,” Eddie murmured. 

Buck shot him a look, one brow cocked. “You mean a sapling?” He couldn’t hold back the amused grin spreading over his chapped lips.

Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Buck’s shoulder, a muttered “smartass” just audible between them. Buck flashed a mischievous grin, throwing in a wink and enjoying the extra flush creeping onto his boyfriend’s face.

Eddie started to reply, but was interrupted by a victorious cry from Chris ahead. Both men turned and followed the boy’s pointed finger to the tree nestled behind two much taller firs. Chris started towards it with all the speed of a kid spotting something he  _ really  _ wanted, and Buck and Eddie jogged after him. 

“It’s perfect!” Chris chirped, tossing his head back to study the top of the tree. “We can fit the star on this one dad!”

Eddie stood beside his son with hands planted on his hips, examining the chosen fir. Buck moved to get a closer look, circling the tree that stood approximately six foot. He tested the branches with gloved hands, even going so far as to inspect the trunk itself with a firm shake. 

“Well?” Eddie called out, secretly hoping this truly was  _ the  _ tree. He hadn’t been looking forward to the possibility of telling Chris they’d have to find a tree elsewhere. Or worse, use the artificial tree boxed up in the garage. “What’s the verdict Buckley?”

The blonde nodded a few times, first to himself and then after glancing up at Eddie. He clapped his hands together with a grin, blue eyes shining. “She passes with flying colors.” 

Buck turns his attention to Chris and gestures to the tree. “So, official Tree Finder, is  _ this  _ the tree?” He’d switched his tone to a more serious one, as if this truly were a serious business affair occurring. “Is this specimen fit for bearing many ornaments and colorful lights? Is it worthy to bear the sacred star upon its crown?” He grew more animated as he went on, practically tossing jazz hands in the tree’s direction, as if it were a rare and prized trophy.

Chris ate up the entire performance, eyes crinkling at the edges as he laughed. Eddie had to bite his lip to hold back his own laughter, watching as his boyfriend’s façade never faltered. The man was a total goofball, by himself and even more so with Chris, and it was one of the biggest reasons Eddie had fallen for him. 

Finally Chris was able to answer, smiling a million dollar smile. “Yes yes! This is the tree!” He then turned to Eddie, who knelt down to meet his gaze. 

“Good job  _ mijo _ , it’s a beautiful tree.” 

Chris beamed under the praise, pale cheeks dusted pink from the cold. Instinct moved Eddie’s hands to adjust the red beanie on his head, making sure to cover the tips of his son’s ears with the fabric. He also noted Chris’ lips growing chapped and made a mental note to apply chapstick once they made it back to the car.

“Alright handsome, let’s chop us a Christmas tree.” Buck had moved closer in order to place the rope onto the ground, flashing both Eddie and Chris an excited smile that seemed to reflect the whiteness of the snow around them. He picked up the saw Eddie had propped onto a nearby tree and inclined his head to their chosen prize. “It takes two to tango Diaz,” he winked.

With an exasperated huff Eddie stood and approached the tree, sticking his arms amongst the branches to steady the upper part of the trunk as Buck set to work. The thought of accidentally bringing home unwanted wildlife popped into Eddie’s mind unbidden, and he blamed it on Bobby insisting they watch  _ Christmas Vacation  _ the other day. 

Still, he silently prayed the tree came with zero hitchhikers.

\--------------------------------

Cutting down the tree took less time than either man assumed. Once the tree began to list to one side, they simply supported the tree as it fell and eased it into the snow. Chris had cheered and clapped as if they’d performed a miracle, and within ten minutes they had the tree rigged in rope. 

Chris offered to take the lead back to the Jeep, while Eddie and Buck shouldered the tree together. No angry forest creatures emerged mid-transport, which Eddie was eternally grateful for. 

Once the tree was secure atop the roof, Buck cranked up the heater and all three took a moment to relish the artificial warmth. Eddie reminded Chris to apply his chapstick, Buck following suit after being denied a kiss. He pouted, prompting Eddie to chuckle fondly and place a chaste kiss on his cheek instead. 

The entire trip took two and a half hours, Chris falling asleep on the drive back home. Eddie was tempted to doze as well, but decided against it in favor of posting some of the photos he’d promised. The longer he waited, the more messages he’d have to endure reminding him to ‘share his life’. 

Buck tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the hushed beat of  _ Jingle Bell Rock  _ on the radio, mouthing some of the words at random intervals. He was too focused to notice Eddie turn his phone in his direction, and by the time he’d realized what was going on Eddie was muffling his laughter and saving the video. 

“Relax, I’m not gonna post it,” Eddie assured, eyes still glinting playfully. “It’s a private video.”

Buck blushed, eyebrows raised. “Oh.”

“Besides, you always say your left is your good side.” 

The look of incredulity had Eddie snorting as he failed to muffle his amusement. For a long time Buck was silent, still processing the utter burn his boyfriend has just casually served him. Eventually he narrowed his eyes, thankful for the red light so he could look directly into the other man’s gaze. 

“You’ll pay for that Diaz.”

Eddie’s brows rose, mouth sharpening into a smirk. “Oh I hope so,” he answered with a wink.

The light lit up green and they drove onward, both falling silent with plans brewing between them.

\--------------------------------

It took some finessing, but they managed to squeeze the tree through the front door and carefully into the living room. Chris had already cleared out a designated spot before they’d left, complete with a large home-made tree skirt, and the base to secure the trunk. Once the tree was placed into the base, Buck took a step back to make sure the angle was still good before securing it into the stand. He moved on to help Chris with the pitcher of water to fill up the basin for the tree, while Eddie bent to pick up any loose needles or branches that had fallen. 

With dinner time creeping up, they all agreed to start on the tree lights after a nice hot meal of leftover chili. 

“Okay Superman, what do you think? Rainbow or white lights?” Buck asked before eating a spoonful of chili. 

The boy paused, letting his own spoonful slip back into the bowl. “Why not both?” He tilted his head, a tiny dot of chili caught at the corner of his mouth. 

Buck smiled, leaning forward and wiping away the sauce with his thumb. “That’s a good question. I’m okay with both if dad’s okay with it?” The last part was directed to Eddie, who shrugged easily. 

“It’s your Christmas tree buddy, your rules,” Eddie added with a soft smile. 

Glee spread across his son’s face at the statement, and he immediately began rambling off all the ornaments and other non-traditional decorations he wished to use. Dinosaur toys included.

Buck and Eddie shared a fond glance before nodding along, knees gently pressed against the other beneath the table. 

Yeah, this was definitely going to be the best Christmas of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading - I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write <3
> 
> Wishing everyone a safe and happy New Year!!


End file.
